An Inflamed Phoenix
by BellaRosa17
Summary: Sequel 2 A Phoenix Rising. Is college everything she thought it was? Late nights, parties, jealous co-eds. Yep! But as her 19th birthday looms, she has to decide, Good or Evil. She starts having visions of the future and past. Will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti. **

**Summary: Is college everything she thought it was? Late nights, parties, jealous co-eds. Yep! But as her 19th birthday looms, she has to decide, Good or Evil. She starts having visions of the future and past. Will history repeat itself? Phoenix will learn things about herself, and more about her families history than she ever knew. How can Reid, Caleb, Tyler and Pogue help? They can't.**

**Chapter 1:  
The Summer Before College**

_Ralph Waldolt Emerson wrote, "There is no privacy that can't be penetrated. No secret can be kept in an civilized world. Society is masked ball, where everyone hides his real character and reveals it by hiding. _

New York City! Phoenix couldn't believe they're here. Finally, a new chapter in there lives. That's something all of us could use after the summer. A couple of days after graduation, Caleb and the others took Reid for his ascension. It was brutal on her. She couldn't keep still, she had to keep moving or do something. Finally it took Kate threatening that she'd knock her out if she didn't stop pacing every few seconds that finally got her at least sit down. Knowing Kate wouldn't hurt me and the fact if Phoenix wanted she wouldn't get within five feet of me kept her calm. Even though Kate shouldn't talk so much as she was worried about Pogue on his birthday. But even she has to concede that it wasn't to my extent.

She was just worried so much about Reid. He's been okay with Chase's added power and he hasn't been using as much, but still him ascending will make things even harder for him. Chacyti walks over to the bed and wraps her arm around my shoulder and she leans into her. Phoenix lays her head down onto Chacyti's shoulder and takes deep breaths.

"Let's watch a movie, okay? It'll take your mind off it and they'll be back before you know it." Chacyti suggests.

She nods not really having anymore energy to talk.

So, Sarah, and Kate crawl onto the bed so all four of us are lying on the bed. Chacyti puts in a movie, she doesn't even know until the credits roll that she put in_ Titanic_. She's lying with her head in Chacyti's lap; Sarah's head is on Kate's legs while Chacyti and Kate are sitting up against the headboard. She's all for a good romance movie but when her man is not around to watch this with her then her interest lowers considerably.

She falls asleep somewhere between the dance and when there at the edge of the ship. She doesn't even know what time it is as she's pulled from sleep as she feels someone's hands undoing my jeans. Her shirt is being pulled over her head but she is still too filled with sleep for it to have a functioning affect. Then arms wrap around her waist pulling her against a warm body.

Phoenix's brain starts working and she's starting to wake. She turns around slowly as her gaze is still a little fuzzy but it focuses once a pair of ice blue eyes is staring back.

"Reid," she breathes in relief.

"Phoenix," He mocks amusement dancing in his eyes.

"You're okay? I...I. Did everything go okay?" She asks hesitantly biting her lip.

"I'm okay, great actually. It hurt like hell, just like the first time, but this time I expected it so it didn't hurt as much but still. It felt like a hundred thousand volts shot through my body." He tells me.

"So n-no one got hurt?" She stutters.

"No, everyone is okay. The guys came in and grabbed there girls now it's just us."

"You're not going to age or die on me are you?" She looks at him worriedly.

He grips tightens around her waist. "Hell no! You're stuck with me. It helped that I stopped using so much. As long as I keep using less you're never getting rid of me."

She smiles so hard that it's almost blinding. That's what she wanted, no needed to hear.

Then about almost a month went by and then Baby Boy had his ascension and Chacyti did better than she. Maybe it helped that Tyler was born so early in the morning that none of the girls wanted to be up that early to make sure he did okay. Don't get us wrong, we love Tyler but his mom gave birth to him too early and as much as she was a morning person even she wasn't getting up. So the girls stayed at Chacyti's house to keep her company the night before and when we woke up Reid texted saying that Tyler was okay but that he needed some recovery time but he invited us over later.

There was make ups, break ups mostly Kate and Pogue over stupid things but she guess that's how there relationship works sometimes. They need the space to remember what they really want and that's each other. A lot of confusion but never dull on drama and great memories. Especially, since our parent's graduation gift to all of us, this happened to be a trip to Barcelona, Spain and Rome, Italy. She could never have been so happy for parents like them. So in late July, is when we left for our first stop in Barcelona, Spain. The flight was so long that none of us wanted to do anything but get to the Spanish villa house we were going to be staying at and sleep off our jetlag. We couldn't even appreciate the beauty of the house from being so tired.

When we woke up the next afternoon, there was a buffet of food outside in the garden. She knew that at that moment no words could thank her parents enough; even everyone's parents would not understand what they have given us.

After eating some very delicious fruit and other assortments, everybody decided that today would be chill since we had all until next week to shop and things like that. We spent our day going over plans and incorporating everything that everyone wanted to do. We watched a few Spanish novellas getting caught up into the show. The girls explored the house while the guys decide they want to plan the day for tomorrow and then the next day the girl can plan.

After getting some more sleep, and a wonderful breakfast the girls received a few items that our moms picked out for us to wear in a way to embrace the culture. Her mom got her a wrap around halter dress that has a very dark magenta at the top but around the middle it goes to a light pink with some wedge sandals. She curls her hair around her face. Chacyti is wearing jean capri's, a white undershirt, with a blue and yellow jacket over it and white flats. Phoenix flat irons her hair straightening it out.

Kate's wearing denim skinny jeans, a striped pink and black top, and black knee high boots. Phoenix braided the front of her hair on two sides before putting her hair in a high ponytail. Sarah's wearing a minuet dress the top part of the dress is blue/white and the bottom is grey and patent flats. She helped pull her hair up in a tight ponytail which gives Sarah a softer look.

The guys are working with what they have. Caleb's wearing a white t-shirt, washed up jeans and white vans. Pogue is wearing a blue muscle shirt, black jeans, and blue/back chucks. Tyler is wearing a blue checkered button down shirt, khaki pants, and black Nike shoes.

Reid is wearing black shirt, black jacket over it, dark denim jeans, and black vans. He also decides to put his beanie over his blond hair.

When she and the girls walk out of her room, she sees the looks on the guys face and she knows that she got skills. If working as a history major doesn't work out than she could definitely become a make-up artist. The guys decide that today we are going go to a few museums like the Picasso, Dahli and this amazing chocolate museum. Which surprises her because the guys willingly take us here but she can't complain as the guide tells us of its history and each time she gets more enthralled with each telling story.

The next day, the girls want to go shopping so the guys really have no choice but Reid being Reid he tries to have sex in one of my dressing rooms in Chanel but she informs him that international police stations are not a place to be. Even though he tells me my Spanish accent turns him on every time I speak it. So I tell him in Spanish what I plan on doing to him later then push him out of the room.** (Okay, so here's a quick run down on why she can speak Spanish well. Her father's grandmother was Dominican and Mexican, when she was younger and our family would get together her Nana would always speak to in Spanish so as a young girl she had to learn the language if she wanted to talk to Nana. She still took Spanish as a two year required course even after her dad left.) **After shopping we take the metro to Las Ramblas, then La Sagrada Familia, and even check of L'Aquarium. It happens to be the largest aquariums in Europe with fish from all around the world. Thursday and Friday are considered club nights. Friday and Saturday will be couples day where the couples do their own thing around Spain.

On Thursday we check out this Baja Beach Club. While she and Reid are downstairs dancing, she looks over and sees Kate and Pogue fighting and from the way things are going it has to do with the club's dancers. She's in too good a mood to let them ruin there first night out with their fighting so she drops her wall and throw happy and even lustful waves in their direction but with the space of the club and already lustful intent going on around the waves intensify not even surrounding just Kate and Pogue but everyone around them and us. Reid's grip on her waist tightens; forcibly bringing her body even closer if that's possible. As lust is starting to even cloud her brain, Kate and Pogue no longer fighting but basically trying to tear each others clothes off. Reid starts nibbling and sucking on her neck filling her brain with so many naughty thoughts that cloud her judgment. Her gaze looks around as everyone is close to practically having sex from the lust waves basically vibrating off her.

Grabbing Reid's hand, she drags him towards Kate and Pogue and grabbing both their shirts in the other drag them out of the club. Once we are outside it seems like Pogue and Kate come out of the haze and look at their clothes.

"Baby, what the hell just happened?" Reid asks arching his eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, I'm always turned on by you but something different happened."

"Yeah, one minute Kate and I are arguing the next it was like…."

"You were in a lustful haze," she finishes for him.

They all nod. She sighs in guilt.

"Sorry, guys. But I didn't want you guys to fight and ruin our night so I kinda used my powers to send you happy and lust emotions but being in a club where mostly everyone is already horny and lust flying around made what I was trying to do intensify. So before I fell into my own haze I knew I had to get out of there and bring you both out here." She says in one breath. She takes a huge breath.

"Phoenix, how could you do that? Using your powers just so Pogue and I could stop fighting?" Kate asks in displeasure.

"Don't make her feel bad. She was just trying to help you dumbasses out. And her heart was in the right place. You guys were probably fighting over something stupid as usual so don't get mad at her just because she didn't want you guys to fight and possibly ruin everyone's night." Reid defends encircling his arm around her waist.

"I really didn't mean it in a bad way." Phoenix looks down at her shoes.

"It's cool." Pogue finally says. Kate looks at him. "What she did it for both of us and not just for herself. We need to stop fighting and learn to trust each other around the opposite sex. We're adults and I think its time we start acting like it." He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her body against his. "What do you think?" He asks grinning.

"I think you're right. And I'm sorry, Phoenix. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Kate said. Pogue gives her a quick sweet kiss.

The nights following after that went relatively well with no more fighting from Kate and Pogue as they start trust their feelings and the other. They've actually been better.

The night before we leave this beautiful city, the guys plan on taking us on a sail boat around the Mediterranean Sea which looks beautiful during the day but is indescribable at night under the stars.

The next morning we set off for our five day trip in Rome, Italy. The Eternal City, which in is the second most romantic spot in Europe next to Paris of course. Our hotel is Hotel Hiberia, which is not far from the Trevi Fountain. She, Reid, Tyler, and Chacyti are in a two bedroom suite, while Caleb, Pogue, Sarah, and Kate are in the next suite across from us. We go straight to sleep since it's pretty late when we got checked in.

The next day after breakfast we walk to the Trevi Fountain and looking at its architecture and you become entranced by its beauty. We each take out a coin and make a wish before throwing it in the fountain. The Spanish Steps are freaking long. She was not going to walk up those steps. She could take a picture just from the bottom of the steps and it will still get the job done. After that we take a tour around the Colosseum and its history is amazing. In her mind, she's already changing up her class schedule.

The next day, the girls spend most of the next day shopping, checking out the vintage stores, and antique shops. That night we all head to San Lorenzo to these clubs on the beach. She really wanted to go to the salsa club so that's were we go. Reid makes sure that she's close to him the entire night or at least around with another son, and from the others girls expressions they realize the same thing, the guys are staking claim.

The next day after breakfast the guys inform us that they have something planned for us separately. Reid tells her to dress casually. So, after searching for something he hasn't seen on her before she finally decides to put on a pair of plaid shorts that end an inch passed my ass, and a silk blue cami, and blue flats. Reid eyes darken when she walks out of the elevator. He wraps his arm around her waist pulling her towards him. He directs us toward this town car outside the hotel. Once we are safely in the back seat and the car is on its way. Reid leans down to whisper in her ear.

His voice dropping to what she likes to call a panty dropping voice. "You know I want to just throw you over my shoulder and take you back to our suite and then I'd taste you. I want to watch you ride it out, grabbing onto my hair, holding on for dear life as my tongue makes you lose control. Once you cum all over my face, I'll lap it up like it's my last feast and when you come down from that high you'll be begging for more."

Not only does that voice makes her shiver ever time, her breathing has definitely become heavier and when he leans down to kiss at the pulse point on her neck, her glazed over look turns fiery as she lunges at him, straddling his lap and attacked his mouth with hers in a needy, heated kiss. Her hands are fumbling with the buttons on his shirt as he thrust his hips up to meet hers. She pulls her mouth away from his and moans. He places kisses from her chin, to her jaw, down to the hollowness of her throat.

The car stops and the driver informs us that we're at the Museum of Castel Sant' Angelo. Reid groans in frustration and he regretfully pulls me away from him and out of the car pulling me with him. I pout at being interrupted but Reid gives her a small chaste kiss.

"I promised that I'd take you out and as much as I'd love to continue what I started, this relationship is more than sex." My eyes water at his words and the expression in his eyes. I can see all the love and tenderness in them.

"I love you," she whispers. "I know this relationship is more than sex because you wouldn't still be here. Or put a ring on it."

"I love you, too," he whispers back. "Let's go."

We walk hand in hand in the museum taking in the Renaissance paintings and the history behind the paintings. Next we take a trip the Galleria Borghese, where we look at the sculptures then head to the gallery which is famous for its painting, "Madonna and the Grooms." One of the man who painted, was sentenced for death for using unauthorized weapons but the only way to escape death was to hand over his paintings. After leaving a few other art museums, Reid takes us back to the suite and just says to dress sexy for dinner. She looks through her selection before deciding on a dress she bought at the vintage shop. It's a off the shoulder lace dress, that goes amazing with these black strappy heels.

She places her hair in a classy bun, and uses light make up so it doesn't take away from the dress. When she steps out of there room, Reid is standing in the living room looking devilishly handsome in his blue pinstriped suit. He takes us to this restaurant called, "Agata e Romeo," where they bring true Roman dishes. We have an amazing night just the two of us. Once dinner is done, Reid walk us to the Trevi fountain, it looks unreal at night.

"What did you wish for?" He asks quietly.

"If I tell you it won't come true," she says teasing him.

"I wished that we will have an eternity of happiness." He confesses staring at the water.

"I wished that even though we are going to have our fights and obstacles that we will still be happy and in love as we are now." I admit taking a deep breath. "Yes, you can be selfish and an ass but you are also loyal and protective and have a heart that like no other. I've seen the change in you and our kids will have an amazing father."

"When we have kids they are definitely going to take after there mother because she saw the good in what others gave up on. Because of her heart and love and the fact that she doesn't take anyone's shit especially mine." He grins looking down at her. "Let's head back to the hotel." He suggests.

She nods and we walk back to suite. Once we get into our suite, Reid takes off his jacket and tie and places it on the back of the couch before unlacing his shoes and placing both his shoes and his socks near the table. She lets Reid pull her into there room as he pulls the zipper down on her dress letting it fall in a pool on the floor.

"Let your wall down, Phoenix," he said taking a step closer to me.

"Huh?" she asks confused as she's backing up away from him but suddenly stops when the back of her knees hit the bed. He's unbuttoning his shirt as he walks like a predator towards its prey.

"Let your wall down. I know you keep it up even when we are having sex and the only times I know you let it down is when your sleeping because you talk in your sleep. I want you to let your wall down to be able to feel everything that goes on around us." He tells me throwing his shirt behind him.

"But what about Tyler and Chacyti? I mean if I let my wall down long enough I could start projecting it." Her eyebrows knit in worry of her empathy being out of control.

"Baby, trust me, they probably won't be coming back until late and besides they could use it. The sexual tension between them could light a whole street block on fire. If it will make you feel better than," He walks over to the door and opens it a crack. "That way when they come in we'll hear them."

He walks back over to her pushing her gently to lie back on the bed. Once there he grabs both her wrist and pull both above her head. She lets her wall drop and she can feel the lust coming from him but can also feel his love.

He leans down and kisses her lips softly and gently but like everything between them it turns from soft and gentle to passionate and deep. He licks at her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she immediately gives him. He leans down more pulling her tighter against him, as she feels his chest against her own and it feels amazing.

He pulls away from her lips moving down to her neck, placing kisses all over her body. He kisses down her stomach, licking and nipping at her skin, but bypassing where she wanted him the most. He licks a trail from the inner thigh to her wet heat but then moves to do the same the other thigh. She's thrashing and whimpering needing him to touch her, taste her.

"Taste me, Reid," she whispers. He looks up at me and she's breathing hard in anticipation. He smirks before he flicks her clit with his tongue. Her hips bucked against him wanting to bring him even closer wishing she could move my hands but Reid must've put an invisible bind on her hands when they were kissing each other. So, now, Phoenix just had to lie there and let him have his way with her body.

He continued to flick at her clit replacing her wetness with his own. She's moaning louder and a noise escapes that sounds almost exactly like a growl. He kissed her folds before laying his tongue flat against her lapping at her. She was writhing, and bucking so uncontrollably that he has to hold down her hips with one hand while he inserts a finger using his other.

"Oh, fuck," she moaned, "feels so good."

He started pumping his fingers in and out while his tongue never stopped. She just kept repeating his name over and over like a chant in passion at the sensations running through her body. He curled his fingers, hitting her g-spot repeatedly while his tongue did a swirling motion inside her and that brought her over the edge. Phoenix's back arched off the bed, legs trembling as her thighs held him closer to me.

He looked up smirking and she knew her entire face was flushed. He crawled up her body but stopped to suck on her hardened nipples as his cock ghosted over her thigh. He spread her legs by her feet and positioned himself over her.

"You better hold onto something baby," he says looking into her eyes. "Because I'm about to fuck you senseless," he growls.

Then he slammed into her, this new position made him able to go even deeper into her, making her body arch off the body in appreciation. He pulled back so only the head was still in before he slammed in again. There eyes never left each other. The lust, arousal and love she was feeling swirling around them that she knew was projecting these emotions out but I'm glad Chacyti and Tyler were still out because god knows that these emotions are fucking palpable that its taking over her senses leaving nothing but a haze of need.

He picked up the pace as the sound of skin slapping together can be heard as he thrust harder, faster and as deep as he could. Her walls clamped around him and her moans and cries become louder and louder but his strokes never stopped.

"Say my name, Phoenix!" He ordered. "I want all these Europe guys to know who you belong to."

"Reid. Fuck, I belong to you," she moaned as she rode out my orgasm.

A few more thrust from he and he came crashing over the edge. Once he was done he crashed beside her, finally releasing her hands from there binding.

"That was…" she started but she's a little out of breath.

"Incredible." He finishes. "And see, letting your wall down didn't have any…." His voice trails off and we both hear a scream and groan coming from the living room. And if she isn't mistaken those are sex noises.

"You were saying?" She asks raising my eyebrow.

He just laughs and pulls her body on top of his as they snuggle into the bed to sleep.

So, yes, is you haven't figured it out, she was the reason Tyler and Chacyti had their first time having sex on a couch. But Phoenix will never tell them that unless she's asked but the next morning they come to the table with goofy grins on their faces in a happy mood, like a too happy mood. So she's never had to tell them why suddenly they felt a powerful wave of lust and arousal that made them have their first time on couch.

Besides, it looks like she helped them so she doesn't really feel all guilty about it and if anyone should feel guilty it should be Reid but that isn't going to happen.

After breakfast the guys took us on a helicopter ride to Venice to ride in a gondola. Which when we got back all of us girls, gladly thanked them for their romance with some very hot sex but for in her and Reid's case, she wanted to take things slow. She wanted him to make love to her. That is one form of intimacy that they haven't really done a whole lot. She knew he loved her and vice versa but sometimes its nice to just slow things down and prolong that fire within us.

We packed up and got on the plane to go back home which we didn't get in until late. We all decided to stay at Pogue's since it was the first house from leaving the airport and we were all tired. So as we walked into the house we heard giggling coming from the kitchen. We all closed the door silently and made our way to the kitchen. One the count of three all eight of us pulled open the swing door and the sight in front of us had her and Pogue yelling in shock.

"Mom," she yells staring in shock at my mom wearing a white button down.

"Dad!" Pogue eyes looks like they're about to pop out of his head.

Both parents turn to the door in alarm at hearing our calls. Both parent's our at the counter top eating a shared omelet.

"What the hell is going on?" Pogue asks his voice rising.

"Don't use that language, son." Pogue's dad reprimands.

"No screw that. What the hell is going on, mom?" My mom opens her mouth but Phoenix raises her hand to stop her. "Please don't tell me that it's nothing or whatever because all of us can tell that it's not nothing."

"I was just going to say that Brett and I have been dating since your graduation party."

"Brett?" she scoffs, "Would you have even told us?" she gestures between her and Pogue.

"Yes, we would have." Pogue's dad speaks up. "We both decided to see where this was going before we spoke about it to either of you. We wanted to make sure that this was real and something deeper. Is that too much to ask?"

Reid walks behind Phoenix and whispers in her ear that has her leaning against him in defeat. Kate walks up to Pogue and takes his hand in hers.

They look at each other before glancing back at there parent's.

Phoenix walks towards her mom before hugging her tightly before pulling away. "Mom, I'm happy for you. You deserve to be happy and this is the happiest I've seen you in a long time so you have my blessing."

"Yeah, dad," Pogue rubs the back of his neck nervously. "This is the happiest I've seen you since mom and I can't tell you who to date but you picked a winner in Phoebe. And she is as nice and warm hearted as mom was." He pats his dad on the back before they give each other a man hug.

"Thanks, Pogue. You guys look tired, go get some sleep and then we'll go out to eat for lunch and talk."

Pogue nods before taking Kate's hand and walking out of the kitchen to his room. The other couples follow with Reid and I the last to leave out.

So, now you know how there summer was spent. Well you know the important parts. So, let the first semester at college begin.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter it was only there summer. But I wanted to clear up a few things on how this story is going to go. This is going to be about mostly Phoenix, Chacyti, Tyler and Reid's lives during college. But if you want you have to review of PM message me that you want me to write about Caleb, Sarah, Kate and Pogue's lives and what they're doing. But in this story it will have mostly Phoenix's and Reid's days in college but also talk about Tyler and Chacyti and what Yale has to offer to them. **

**So, I hoped you like it and I hope you review what you think about it. Give me all criticism! **

**Review your thoughts!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A Chae**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti. **

**Summary: Is college everything she thought it was? Late nights, parties, jealous co-eds. Yep! But as her 19th birthday looms, she has to decide, Good or Evil. She starts having visions of the future and past. Will history repeat itself? Phoenix will learn things about herself, and more about her families history than she ever knew. How can Reid, Caleb, Tyler and Pogue help? They can't she has to fight the battle within.**

**Chapter 2:  
Moving In**

_Ralph Waldolt Emerson wrote, "There is no privacy that can't be penetrated. No secret can be kept in an civilized world. Society is masked ball, where everyone hides his real character and reveals it by hiding. _

Phoenix's moving into her single dorm room. Her dad helped move them into her room. Reid wanted to help but he understood that they needed some alone time and he had to move into his own room with is new roommate. He was too lazy to apply for a single that he got stuck with a roommate much to his annoyance. Her relationship with her father has gotten better since graduation. He's even expecting a new baby, which mean she has a new little brother or sister on the way. She's happy to have balance in her life again where everything seems so right that nothing can bring her down.

After having a proper goodbye with her dad and her mom. They've also seemed to have gotten to be friends, at least cordial to each other. Brett, Pogue's dad is with Pogue, getting him and Kate set up at Boston U, while Caleb and Sarah are moving into their dorms at Harvard. The girls all plan on skyping tonight and just informing each other on their day. Even though I don't really have to skype Chacycti because I'm supposed to see her later today.

She placed all her boxes around the room in a scattered state. She opens each one before she walks back to the middle of the room. She starts placing her pictures that she wants close on her bedside table, then the others on her shelf. Next, she opens her closet before motioning all of her dresses and skirts into the closet, and then places her shirts, jeans, and garments into dresser drawers. Just as she places the last bra into the drawer, the door is opens.

She stands there still, her shoulder's tensing on high alert as a guy enters with his luggage.

"Who are you?" she asks the newcomer.

"Umm, this is 510, right?" He asks staring down at his paper.

"No, this is 520. And it's a single room."

"Oh," he says removing his hat. He looks up and she gasps a little. He seems familiar but she doesn't know why.

His hair is long dirty blonde that stops around his shoulder but unlike Pogue's its wavy. His eyes are deep green like an emerald. He's wearing a white button down, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, black slacks and black chucks.

"Do I know you?" She asks softly frowning.

"I don't think so. I'd remember meeting you before." She smiles at his comment. "I'd better find my room." He says picking up his duffle bag, and backpack.

"What's your name?" Phoenix asks him.

"Gil Wilson, and yours?" He asks holding his hand.

"Phoenix Johnson." She offers but gasp as she's suddenly assaulted by a vision.

_Gil's standing behind her, whispering things in her ear as her gaze is on Reid's but the other sons are behind him. Her gaze is cold and wicked. She can tell that she's not herself. Reid is wearing what looks to be an prisoner costume. Tyler is wearing an old soldier's uniform. But Caleb and Pogue are dressed in regular clothes. _

_Phoenix can feel power coursing through her body at an alarming rate. It's an evil sort of power because it's stronger than she and its taking over her body that she can't fight it. _

_She sees Reid saying something to her but she can't hear what he's saying._

She sucks in a deep breath and places a hand over her heart and stares at Gil who's staring at her concerned.

"Are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." He says.

"I'm fine. Sorry I just probably thought of something that made me forget to breathe. It's happened before." She lies.

"If you're sure than I should go check in with my roommate. It was nice to meet you. I'll guess I'll see you later." He says.

She nods her agreement. He walks out the door. She slumps down onto her bed still in shock. She's not supposed to get visions yet. She has two months until her birthday yet she had a vision of the future. Her future?

She's still trying to figure out what it means when someone knocks at her door, she smoothes down her dress before she opens the door. Standing there is a girl, or women she should say with a fake tan, red hair that's cut in a bob. She's wearing a blue plaid skirt, white button down shirt, blue knee socks and white heels.

"May I help you?" Phoenix asks her confused.

"You have a single?" She asks.

"Um, right," Phoenix, said staring at her.

"How'd you get a single?" She asks her nose scrunching up.

"I requested for one. Is there something you needed?"

"I can't believe this. How did a freshman get my room?" She asks herself.

"Well, if there's nothing you wanted." Phoenix tells her as she starts closing the door trying to control her temper. But the girls hand stops it.

She opens it back up to the girl who's becoming a pain in her ass. "What?" Phoenix snaps.

"I want this room." She says simply.

"That's cute," Phoenix mocks, "But you see this is my room and I'm not giving it up." Phoenix informs her.

"Oh, but you will. See, I always get what I want." She says taking a step closer.

Phoenix laughs at her. "So do I. I guess we are at an impasse because I can promise you you'll lose."

"Tara, what drama are you creating for me this year?" A voice asks. I move my gaze from Tara to look at the newcomer.

Her strawberry blonde hair is cut at her shoulders. She wearing a pair of skinny jeans, and is wearing a pink plaid shirt dress. She also I notice has a clipboard in her hand.

"No drama, Marcel. Just mentoring the freshman on how things work around here." Tara says and her voice reminds me of Kira's, annoying and more nasally.

"Mentoring?" She questions raising her eyebrow. "Well, isn't that my job? I am the R.A. Now what have you been mentoring?"

"You know just that I should give up my single." Phoenix decides to toss into the conversation.

"What?" She asks before turning to Tara. "You already have a single."

"You already have a single? Then why the hell are you at my door." She asks feeling her temper rising. She tries counting to calm her.

"That is the best room on this floor. It's not fair that this freshman gets it." Tara whines.

"She turned in all her information in on time when she requested for a single. Now, if you did the same thing but you didn't so there will be no changes unless you have a roommate which neither of you do so Tara deal with it." Marcel informs the other girl and she's correct with a little giddiness.

Tara huffs. Phoenix smiles humbly at her, but even though she tries to seem as if she's remorseful she can't be. She can't help but feeling like the bitch deserved it so it turns into a full out grin.

"You might've won this one, freshman, but trust by the end of the year you're going to lose." Tara says before turning on her heel and stalking away.

"Is she always so cheerful?" Phoenix asks sarcastically.

"You actually caught her on a good day. Hi, I'm Marcel, your resident advisor. I'm the one you come to with any problem, I'll try to help whether it be school or guy problems. Any time I'm here my door will always be open." Marcel says with a warm smile. "Tara's a junior. Her daddy added a new wing to this dorm. She thinks she's the queen of Columbia but I don't have to worry about you. You seem to know how to take care of yourself."

"Thanks." Phoenix says actually flattered because she seems so sincere.

"So, you're Phoenix Johnson, right?" She asks as Phoenix steps out of her room into the hallway. Phoenix puts her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Marcel checks her off her clipboard. "Here are a few rules. Alcohol is prohibited from being used in your room because you're underage. But if you go out to a bar and come back drunk as long as you can make it to the elevator in the lobby by yourself no ones cares. But you have to make it by yourself with no help if you can't then they have to call the cops and it's a big mess. I don't care if you have boys in your room or guest but during mid-terms and finals I ask that you be respectful of the others on the floor if you're going to have sex. "

She nods letting her know that I understand her rules.

We hear a scrambling down the hall and both she and Marcel turn to see basically a sex on legs walking down the hallway. Denim jeans, a black t-shirt, showing off the tattoos on his arms. He's halfway down the hall when the devil a.k.a Tara stops him and pulls him over to the wall to "talk".

"Damn, she works fast. That is too fine a specimen to get hooked by the she-devil." Marcel says.

"Oh, don't worry. She won't." They watch Tara throw herself at this guy.

"How do you know?" She asks cocking her head to the side.

"Just watch this." She bends down before standing back up wrapping her hair in a messy bun at the top of her head and taking off her jacket making sure that her tattoo is showing.

"Nice tattoo," Marcel says.

"Thanks. Can you hold this?" She asks before handing her the jacket. Making her way down the hallway she keeps both of them in sight. When she gets next to them she makes sure she steps in between them so that the tattoo is seen by the guy.

"Oh, where you talking, my bad," she says letting her tone known that she was totally planning on interrupting.

"Freshman, what do you think your doing?" Tara screeches gathering the attention of everyone on the floor. She sees Gil looking out his room. She turns her attention back to the she-devil.

"Oh, nothing, just saving another person before they get sucked in by your demonic ways." Phoenix says happily.

"Please, nobody needs to be saved from anything. And we were talking so why don't you run along and do the things that freshman do, like tour the campus or something."

"That is actually a great idea." She says turning so Tara can see her tattoo and throwing a smile at the guy before turning back to look at Tara. "I guess I could just call my boyfriend and ask him." I say a little loud.

"Why don't you do that?" Tara waves her hand dismissively.

Hands circle around her waist pulling her body flushes against theirs. A pair of lips touches her ears as a shiver runs down her spine.

"You know I always had a thing for bad girls," His voice husky and rich. She leans into him.

"Mmm, really? Well, I always had a thing for bad boys. So, baby did you want to take a tour of the campus?" She asks him her eyes still on Tara. She watches as her eyes widen at my words and then narrow. Phoenix looks over to Marcel and winks at her. She looks shocked and awed.

"Anything you want. But we gotta meet Baby Boy and Girl at the coffee shop soon." He says and she can feel him smirking.

"So, I guess we just need to make the introductions then we can leave. Reid, meet the she-devil. She-devil, meet my fiancé." She says lightly placing her left hand on her right shoulder showing off the engagement ring. She hears some girls gasps around her as well as some guys on the floor stop and watch.

Tara opens her mouth but then closes it. She tries again but she just looks like a fish out of water.

"Sorry, Tara, this one is already taken. Seems like you lost again, huh?" She asks smirking resembling Reid's.

She storms off and she can't help but laugh. She can also feel Reid laughing to.

"You so owe me." She tells him.

"Your right, I do. Oh my god, she was worse than Kira Snider." He says.

She pulls away from him and grab his hand and walk him down towards her room.

"Okay, now that was badass. I guess you really didn't have to worry." Marcel says clapping her hands in applause. She hands her back the jacket.

"Well, I aim to please my public. Marcel, my resident advisor meet my fiancé, Reid Garwin." She says introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you." Reid says nodding.

"Likewise. Well after that performance I guess you guys want to be alone. So, welcome to college, I mean Columbia." She says winking before walking down the hall to the next room.

"Great, already got an enemy on my first day. Not bad." Phoenix says turning to look at Reid.

"You know I never get tired of that tat." He says as his hand moves to the back of my neck and softly caresses it.

"I'm glad. So, still want to tour the campus?" She asks her voice dropping going raspy at his ministrations.

"How about some alone time?" He proposes walking backwards into her open door.

"Reid, we have to meet Tyler and Chaycti soon. We can't." She says right before he closes the door pressing her body against it.

"We can and we will." He says locking the door. He pulls his shirt over his head. "It's time for my own personal welcome to college." His steps back so he's standing in front of her as his hand is gliding up between her thighs, while the other reaches up to untie the straps of her dress. She feels the jacket slip out of her hands

"Reid…ah," she cries out surprised when his hand rubs over her most sensitive spot. "Fuck it," she says her hands tugging at him needing him badly. After they're both undressed quickly enough, he picks her up so that her legs wrap around his waist.

One hand grabs her ass and the other grips her hips. His tongue nibbling, and sucking a trail from her shoulder, down to her collarbone until he takes a nipple inside his mouth at the same time as he thrust inside her. He sucks hard on her left nipple while his right hand cupped her breast teasing the hardened nipple.

Her head falls back as she groans at the dual sensation of him entering her as well as his mouth. "Ohhhh…." She breathed out. She brings her hands up to his shoulders for stability as the grip on her hips tightened. He starts moving in small circular motions that makes it impossible for her to think of anything else but him and the rhythm he was creating.

Gripping her hips with his left hand, he his right hand slams against the door palm faced up as he pulls her into a deep kiss as his pace quickens. "Fuck," he growled against her lips. She pulls away when breathing becomes necessary but he doesn't take his lips away from her. He moves down to my neck. "Oh, god," she repeated her thighs clenching around his sides.

"Reid, yes, I'm…." She made a sort of keening sound but she can't finish the sentence. Reid starts driving harder and deeper by shifting his angle. She feels Reid sucking on her earlobe right before he says, "Come for me, Phoenix. I want everyone in this building to know who you belong to. Come now." He orders then bites down onto her neck hard sending her over the edge.

She feels herself tighten around him as her body arches off the door, her hips meeting his as she cried out. Her nails digging into his shoulder, as she's sent into oblivion screaming his name.

"Oh, fuck," He moans as his entire body tightens sending him over the edge.

They collapsed onto the floor in a sweaty mess. After a few minutes they've moved on top of her sheets and rearranged so that Reid's on his back with her lying on top of him her right thigh over his hip.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it? Get me to have sex with you so that I wouldn't want to leave." She asks in mock irritation.

"Not really. I saw that way that Pogue reject was looking at you. What's up with that?" He asks curiosity laced in his voice.

"Nothing. He came in here thinking that this was his room but he got the number wrong. You have nothing to worry about. "She leans up and kisses his cheek before lying her head back on his chest.

"Damn right." He says kissing me on top of her head. "Ready for round two?" He questions, the hand on her thigh already moving up.

"You can't be serious." She says pushing on his chest so she can get out of bed. She gets out before he can grab for her. "I let you stop me once but we have to meet them, but maybe later if you're a good boy we can do more than round two." She winks at him before starting to get dressed. She starts searching for her panties but she can't find them.

"Looking for these?" She turns around and sees Reid dangling her blue boy cut shorts.

"You think you're cute, don't you?" She walks over to the bed and crawls up next to him. She leans down so that her lips graze his ears. "You know the sooner we go meet them the sooner we can get back." She whispers seductively letting my hair out of the bun I put it in.

He jumps out the bed so quick that she has to jump back to avoid being hit. He changes with as quickly as he can. Once he's fully dressed. He puts her underwear in his pocket. She sits there with her mouth open gaping at him.

"You'll get them back." He says reaching to pull her to a standing position. "Eventually, let's go." He says walking towards the door. She grabs her jacket and purse. She locks the door behind them and stops as she sees a few in the hallway staring at Reid and her before there're applause and cheers.

She feels heat of embarrassment creep onto her cheeks as she can assume the whole floor heard her and Reid. He pulls her closer wrapping his arm around her shoulder as she wraps hers around his waist. They walk down the hallway, Reid, she can tell even without looking at him that he's smirking confirming what everyone's thinking.

Gil walks out of his room just as they start to pass his room. Reid nods and she gives him a smile as we wait on an elevator. She sees out the corner of her eye that he's staring at her shoulder, the side that Reid bit her on.

They make it out of our dorm room towards her car. Yes, she brought her car to college. She was not going to leave her baby in dreary Ipswich to collect dust. So, they're driving to the coffee shop near Central Park. It a place in the middle that we decided to meet and then we could walk around central park or just hang around. After parking near Ty's new Audi, she and Reid walk into the coffee shop to the table in the corner were Tyler and Chacyti are currently sitting.

"Hey, guys." She said excitedly even though it's only been a day since she's seen them last. Chacyti squeals and races over to gives Phoenix a hug. She hugs her tightly. Reid and Tyler do their usual fist bump. She takes a step back to look at what Chacyti's wearing. She's wearing a pair of white cut up skinny jeans, a red tunic, red and white scarf and red vans. She's practically glowing. Chacyti pulls her over to the table.

She sits and down turns towards Chacyti and says, "My, my, my, aren't you just glowing this Friday. I guess finally getting some from Ty in Rome, can make that happen."

Chacyti blushes and so does Tyler and she laughs at the two of them so innocent and cute. "Oh, look, you've made them blush." Reid teases his best friend and brother.

"Well, I could say the same about you. But from the look on your face you just had sex." Tyler shoots back at Reid.

"I did but so did you." Reid retorts.

"I wanted to stay at our apartment but she just kept saying that we had to come here." Tyler tells him as if we're not sitting there.

"I know, so did she. I was content to stay in her bed." Chacyti and Phoenix are watching the exchange before they've heard enough. They nod to each other before they smack them both in the back of their heads.

"Ow," they chorus together rubbing their heads.

"Don't talk about us like we aren't here." Shesays firmly.

"Yeah, we are sitting here. Let's just go walk around Central Park." Chacyti says reaching for her purse and her drink. "And Tyler Simms, if you want what I promised you earlier I suggest you stop acting like an ass.

Phoenix grabs her purse and grabs Chacyti hands. "The same goes for you, Reid, but being an ass is just how you are so I can't ask you to stop. You can follow or stay here I really don't care anymore." Chacyti and Phoenix walk out knowing the boys follow.

They just explore all of Central Park. She lets her emotional wall drop to feel the emotions of those around her. It's all happiness, joy, and love until we walk under this one particular bridge near the boathouse. She feels a sense of goodness but also evilness lurking in the background. Reid and Tyler decide to make up for the coffee shop incident to take us girls on a paddle boat ride which was sweet and fun.

"Look, Nix, I'm sorry." Reid starts as they paddle around the lake. She smiles sofylt at his nickname. "I didn't mean to come off as an ass, okay."

"Reid, I know you didn't, and I've seen the changes in you since we started dating but being an ass and possessive is who you are." I bump my shoulder against his and smile. "Like, I know you bit me while we were fucking to mark me. You knew I wasn't going to put my jacket on until I got outside so you left a mark on me as your way of claiming me. Even though I thought the engagement ring did that for you. I fell in love with all of you. You wouldn't be you if you didn't rile Tyler up, or crack jokes, or even stake your claim on a girl who's already yours."

Reid looks slightly guilty but he's grinning. "Yeah, I guess I went overboard but I guess I'm afraid you'll realize that you chose wrong. Sometimes I know that I'm not the good guy, and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you." He shrugs his shoulders. She quickly shakes her head to stop him from continuing.

"No, I definitely chose right. I chose you to be my boyfriend. I also chose to give us a second chance. I absolutely chose right when I let you be my first and only. Next time, don't talk like Chacyti and I aren't there as well as if you're going to talk to Tyler about our sex life do it when we're not around. And now that you know what you did earlier was wrong and you've learned your lesson, how about we say good bye to Baby Boy and Girl and go back to my room." She arches her eyebrow and wiggles them playfully but that sets Reid in gear because he starts paddling towards the dock as he calls Tyler and tells him we're going back to our dorm.

While Reid calls Tyler, I text both Kate and Sarah that I won't be able to talk tonight. Giving them a hint into what

Someone was definitely eager and if you're wonder how the rest of the night went. Let's just say it involved a lot of sex, ordering pizza and than more sex. After the third time, she had to put a silencing charm around the room so that others on her floor wouldn't try to kick her out for being too loud and with a guy like Reid being quiet has never been an option.

She made a friend, got to my see my best ones, made a new enemy and had lots of earth shattering sex with my fiancé. My welcome to college didn't turn out too bad. Drama will probably always follow me and I can't wait for it. I can hold my own but I just have one thought as I drift off to sleep that night. "What's going to happen on my birthday?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the second chapter. You now know how her first day went. I felt like Reid needed to show parts of his insecruities because we are all human and even bad boys need to be reminded that they are loved and true love isn't easy. Love is many things but it isn't selfish or forced. And that's something Reid is going to have to realize in this story. He has to learn that sometimes in love that as much as you want to help your partner at their lowest point, sometimes you can't. They have to get up alone.**

**So, I hoped you like it and I hope you review what you think about it. Give me all criticism!**

**Review your thoughts!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A Chae**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Covenant characters. I just own Phoenix and Chacyti, every college student and all the teachers.**

**Summary: Is college everything she thought it was? Late nights, parties, jealous co-eds. Yep! But as her 19th birthday looms, she has to decide, Good or Evil. She starts having visions of the future and past. Will history repeat itself? Phoenix will learn things about herself, and more about her families history than she ever knew. How can Reid, Caleb, Tyler and Pogue help? They can't she has to fight the battle within.**

**Chapter 3:  
College Starts Now**

_Ralph Waldolt Emerson wrote, "There is no privacy that can't be penetrated. No secret can be kept in an civilized world. Society is masked ball, where everyone hides his real character and reveals it by hiding. _

The next day passes rather quickly actually. She sets all her clothes up in her closet and drawers, then her shoes and any other personal thing that she needs to make the room more at home. She has pictures of Caleb and Sarah, Pogue and Kate, Tyler and Chacyti, as well as, her and Reid set on top of her table next to her bed. Then a group picture of all of them, and a picture of her mom.

Reid walks in as she's deciding where she wants her poster of her favorite bands and movies.

"Reid!" she exclaims. "Don't just walk in here. What if someone walked by and something was floating in midair?" She questions.

"Babe, you weren't and no one did see anything." He tries to smirk but she glares at him. "Come on, Phoenix, fine I will knock from now on." He walks over towards her and slowly massages her shoulders.

She sighs softly as he digs into her shoulders releasing it of tension. "You know you're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, I know and I am grateful for it." He says kissing my neck.

She pulls away from him but turns in his arms shaking her head. "Not right now. I thought you've had your fill last night and this morning."

"I can never have enough of you. But why don't you tell me why I can't right now?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Well, for one I think the people on this floor can't handle us anymore, at least not two days and nights in a row. Besides we should go look around the campus and make sure we know where our classes are. I have a nine a.m. class and I don't want to be late for it."

"I don't have class until noon. They end at four." Reid rubs his hands up and down her arms.

"We could meet up after classes. I can meet you in your room after I get out of class. My last is at 2:30 and ends at 3:30." She suggests leaning into him.

"Sure, let's go before I change my mind and ravish you. Never letting you leave this room." He teases.

After they walked around the campus, getting a feel for their new surroundings, they stopped at the universities coffee shop. After she grabs Pink lemonade Vitamin water, she leaves Reid to grab his food while she heads to the restroom. After adding a new coat of lip gloss she exits the restroom. She see's Reid sitting in the back of the coffee shop in one of their couches, along with the she-devil. She rolls her eyes at the girl's sad attempt. She squares her shoulders and walks towards the two. As she gets closer she hears Tara speaking into his ear.

"I can do things she would never do for you." Tara says in only what Phoenix can assume is a seductive voice.

"Trust me you can't. Didn't she tell you yesterday? I'm taken, engaged and you're not my type."

"What is your type?" Phoenix asks walking up to the unsuspecting two. They both jump in surprise before Reid leans back and grin.

"Oh, you know me," he smirks, "Docile, submissive types." He smirks getting bigger.

"Really?" She asks in mock surprise. "Because I thought you love the challenge, the fiery bad girls." She eases in between the two placing herself onto Reid's lap.

"That's why you're my one and only type." He whispers in her ear sending little shivers up her spine. Phoenix turns her attention back to Tara.

"Let me explain how this works. You stop trying to steal my fiancé but you could never do that. You can also stop thinking that you'll win this little game you think we're playing because you're playing by yourself. Now, why don't you get up and walk away before you get more embarrassed than what you already are." Phoenix says firmly stopping the junior girl from being able to respond because Tara gets up in a huff before she stomps away.

Phoenix laughs quietly into Reid's chest watching her walk away.

"Naughty, naughty girl." Reid hisses into her ear shifting his position so that she can feel his growing erection.

"Do you ever not get horny?" She asks him despite feeling her body starting to react.

"When you're involved? Never! Besides watching you calmly put some chick in her place and claiming me at the same time is so_ fucking_ hot." He growls the word 'fucking' which turns her on like no other. She can't describe what it is about Reid using profanity in reference to her and sex but she just feels herself getting wetter.

"You're not playing fair. You know what that does to me." She nearly whimpers as his hand roam feather light touches over her jeans from her inner thigh to her navel. It's driving her mad with desire.

"I never said I would play fair. And you never said I had to." He informs her with a grin in his tone.

"Okay, you win let's go back to the room, now." She demands.

Reid quickly grabs her Vitamin water, and then her hand as they nearly run to get to her room. Let's just say they didn't leave her room the whole night. Well, except for Reid to grab some clothes from his room, and to pay for their take-out.

The next morning, Phoenix gets out of bed leaving a sleeping Reid as she heads to take a shower. Once she gets done, she grabs her book bag with her notebooks and laptop inside of it. She also writes a note for Reid and sets her alarm clock so he can wake up.

She kisses his cheek before heading to her first class, "Psychology 101". She gets there about 10 minutes early so she grabs a seat in the middle near the end of the aisle. That way she's close enough to the board but far enough way so that she's comfortable.

When she reaches down to pull out a notebook when she feels someone sit next to her. Phoenix looks over her shoulder to see a short but curvaceous girl sitting next to her. Her dark brown hair with red highlights falls past her shoulders. She's wearing a Michael Jackson t-shirt, dark denim jeans and black chucks. Her brown eyes are hidden behind her dark-rimmed glasses.

Phoenix places her notebook on her desk when she feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Do you have a pen? I thought I brought mine." The young girl asks.

"Yeah, I do." Phoenix grabs an extra pen out of her book bag and hands it to the girl. "I'm Phoenix." Phoenix introduces herself.

"Emma." Emma introduces back. She thanks Phoenix for the pen. "I think I've seen you before, but I don't remember where."

"I guess I just have one of those faces." Phoenix answers.

The professor walks in and turns on the projector in front.

"Hello, everyone. I will be your professor for this semester. I am Professor Laios Lawry. You can call me Laios, or Professor L. This is Psychology 101 and you are first year students here at Columbia and your four years here can be anything you want it to be. This semester we will discuss the behaviorism in today's society, sexuality through a psychological perspective, and many other different aspects in psychology. Now, your Group T.A.'s will pass out your syllabus. And before I forget, welcome to college." He smiles at all of us in the lecture hall. He's actually pretty hot looking for a teacher. He can't be older than thirty at least.

Emma and Phoenix look at each other as if communicating a same thought. "He is one hot-ass teacher."

Once class ends, Phoenix heads towards her next class which is American History 101.

Her class is in one of the big lecture halls. She takes a seat in the corner of on the side. She pulls out her phone to text Reid. Phoenix knows Reid is smart but he loves to slack off and she refuses to let him. They're not in high school anymore.

Phoenix: Are you awake?

**Reid: Yeah, babe. I'm getting ready now. We still on for my room?**

Phoenix: Sure. You know you looked adorable this morning? Lol!

**Reid: Adorable? Don't make me bind your hands again and see how adorable you think I am then.**

Phoenix: Ok, we are not about to sext and if you bind my hands I just my like it.

**Reid: Dammit, I have Economics in twenty across campus. As much as I'd love to continue this with you I have to go. See you later. Love you.**

Phoenix: Always will and forever.

Phoenix closes her phone before looking up, not noticing the seat next to her has been taken. She really needed to start paying attention to her surroundings. She can't believe she's becoming easily distracted. That's not like her. When she looks up she stares into a familiar pair of emerald green eyes. Her breath catches suddenly.

"Hey, Phoenix," Gil says with a crooked grin.

Phoenix shakes her head to clear it of a flash of images that past through her mind.

"Hey, I didn't know you were taking American History."

"Well, we didn't get to talk much the last two days."

"Touché," she concedes that because they haven't since that first day.

"I'm a History major. I love history." He says.

"Really?" She asks surprised. "That's interesting. So am I. I love any and everything about it."

"Yeah. I always felt connected to history in some way. Like I lived it before," Gil said.

"I know what you mean." Phoenix says thinking about how true that statement is. "So, what is your favorite part of history?"

"I'd have to say the Salem Witch Trials." Phoenix looks at him in interest. "I know, why would a guy be interested in that? Well, I always wondered what went through the minds of the people back then. Burning any person if they were different no matter if the person could've been a witch or not."

"I never thought of it that way." Phoenix taps her pen on top of her notebook in deep thought. She feels her body tense up before her eyes close shut as she's hit by a vision.

_The scene is nothing like the first vision. Phoenix watches the scene unfold as three guards drag in a young woman with her hands tied behind her back, her head covered by a sack. They place her in front of the wooden pole in the middle of the park, with wood surrounding her feet. A group of people watch not saying anything as children attempt to hide behind their parents. _

_After tying her feet to the pole, they walk away to stand off to the side. A man dressed as a priest walks to stand in front of the woman. _

_"You know why you are here?" The man clutching the bible asks. _

_"Because a jealous, unfaithful man." The woman answers quietly but loud enough for the man to hear. _

_"You have been charged with the act of doing witch craft which is the act of the devil."_

_The young woman laughs behind the sack. "The devil? Oh, well please let me join him for in only him I can trust. I curse you, with your self prophecies of things that you do not understand. For I pray that my children's children will be safe from such rubbish. For, what you seem to be afraid of is not a real threat but an act of your imagination but they're worst acts that have yet to be committed. I am not regretful but I have made my peace with what the fates have for me." She says fiercely with conviction. Her voice sounds so familiar but different at the same time. _

_"If those are your last words, then you get one final look upon these people before you will reside in hell." _

_He walks over and takes the sack of the woman's head. Her head is slightly bowed before she raises it. Her face nothing short of defiant. Phoenix watches as the young woman's gazes sweeps across all the people there to watch her._

_"I curse you all for your cowardice. But I will not hold a grudge against none of you for I will be brought back with a new body and then no one will be able to stop me." She says before the one of the guards binds her mouth together so that her cries will not be heard. _

_They set the fire and just watch as she burns. Her cries are muffled and increase. _

Phoenix falls onto the floor because of the lack of oxygen that she received. She starts coughing to let air into her lungs. Her eyes slightly burn as she feels someone running their hands up and down her back in a comforting manner.

"Are you okay?" She hears Gil asks. She looks up and can see that he's worried.

Phoenix shakes her head. "I think I need to go back to my room. I need to lie down. Would you mind getting me a syllabus?" She asks him in short breaths.

"No problem. What happened?" He asks.

"I don't know." She pushes her hair out of her face. "Did anyone else notice?"

"Just the entire class, plus the TA." He says softly.

"Fuck," she mutters. "Oh, well I can't do anything about it. I'm fine now." She says getting up, avoiding anyone's gaze before she quietly picks up her bag and notebook.

She walks out of class still catching her breath but its slowly returning back to normal. She heads straight to her room before sending Reid a quick text that she's sick and that she won't be able to meet him for that dinner. She sends a quick text to Kate, Sarah, and Chacyti saying she won't be able to do the video chat and asks to reschedule. Then she shuts off her phone and throws it onto her desk. She lies down on her bed and stares at her ceiling.

That vision really freaked her out. She felt as if she couldn't breathe as if she could feel the flames on her skin and what freaked her out more was that woman getting burned to a stake was...

Phoenix.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the third chapter. Acting school has been kicking my ass but I'm hanging in there still. I met Collins Pennie this weekend and might I say that he is even sexier in person. If you're confused, he's on Prom Night, Fame, Stomp the Yard 2, and even Hawthrone. But I digress that I am thankful for all the story alerts and that I have gotten but I really would love to hear your thoughts if you like it or not. It helps know if my work is entertaining you. So, please review. Now remember, love is kind and varied, but it is also complicated. The first act of a relationship is great but the second act were life and tribulations come in, that's were the real depth comes from.**

**So, I hoped you like it and I hope you review what you think about it. Give me all criticism!**

**Review your thoughts!**

**XOXO,**

**BellaRosa A.K.A Chae**


	4. Shutting Down Fanfiction? WTF

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!**

**I'm sorry this isn't an update but everyone needs to be aware to a change on this site that will affect us all.**

**For those of you that don't already know, the government is planning to SHUT DOWN FanFiction due to copyright.**

**Please spread the word about this. We're trying to make as many people as possible aware. We have to save this site from getting shut down.**


End file.
